danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Class Mashup
Ultimate Class Mashup is a roleplay between Bubble-Blitz and RenChronomio with their respective characters from both Prison Killing Game and Killing City Life. Roleplay "E-Eh?! A Class Meeting? Really~?" A ginger hair girl with pink clothes also known as Kazuko Kanade the Ultimate Musician said surprise because students will be coming to Center Academy for the first time. "Yes. That's why you all must be in your best behavior. We may be here for behavior fixes, but these students will assist us on our recovery." A bluenette girl with long hair, also know as the Leader, Yukio Nagamasa said as she adjusted her glasses. "Kyakyakya! More bitches to bitch about!" A blond hair girl with a small helmet with goggles said. and her name is Miaya Kikai. "Okay everyone. I think they'll be here in a minute so in positions please." The Ultimate Leader said. as all the students form a line to greet the students. "Yaaaah! Idiot!" The doors to Center Academy were open, slamming in the walls from the strength, as Dani, the Ultimate Fine Artist, grimaced as she rudely distanced from her classmates. "Drama queen!" Ian followed with disgust panned into his face, obviously talking to Dani. "Not our fault if you couldn't find your boots! Bitch! Take better care of your own stuff!" "Jesus! Things have been missing ever since we moved in to the same dormitory complex, coincidence? I don't think so!" Milly was the next one to arrive, putting even more fire on the conflict, not even noticing the big line of students planning to greet them. "If y'all ladies can't notice by yourselves, we already arrived and there's people trying to be nice to us! It's already a big offense that Icarus and John weren't able to come!" Farlley finally ceased the chatter, cordially greeting some of the students with a handshake as all his other classmates arrived and did the same. "It's a pleasure. We from the First Class from Hope's Peak Academy's South American Branch are glad to visit here! And please forgive my fellow friends... they lack respect! Complete opposite of me, of course!" His wide smile was the living proof he was the Ultimate Host, it was welcoming and friendly but still, in a way, a bit sassy. "Kyakyakya! Well guys! Looks like we got ourselves a fuckboy!" Miaya screamed "... Don't mind her. She's... A bit foul mouthed. I'm Yukio Nagamasa. Welcome to Center Academy." She intoduced herself to the Ultimate Host. "You guys must be tired from your trip, correct? Please, allow me to escort you to our Dormitory." Shinnosuke said bowing and leading them to the Dormitory. As expected from the Ultimate Butler. As he escorted them to their designated rooms, he then prepared dinner for all 28 students for dinner time. As they waited "Hi there! I'm Kazuko Kanade. I'm the Ultimate Musician nice to meet all of you~!" She held out her hand to any of them to accept it. "Yo!" Thiago gave the musician a high five instead of a handshake, surprising him a bit. "Why are we being so formal over such a serious situation?!" Ian loudly questioned, his mouth instantly being slapped by Bianca, with a huge blush on her face. Anyway, the boy continued talking, yet in a muffled voice. "We... Ahr... Wordins...!" "Oh meu Deus! Ian! Não devia ter falado nada, não podemos assustar eles!" Mika screamed in his native language, obviously trying to hide information from the Center Academy's students. "Eles continuam sendo prisioneiros, afinal! E já que seremos os carcereiros que vão dar chances para eles..." Carla replied, giving off a large sigh. "Y'all have the right to know we're all here simply to be you wardens... As a test for both of our classes, we're keeping our grades high and for y'all... well, you're seeking redemption, as long as you cooperate with our demands and researches, you are all getting a chance to go back to society as common people... or even go to Hope's Peak as normal Ultimates. That is all I can say" "U-Uh... Did you understand what they said?" Himeno whispered to her friend Takeshi "Not the slightest F." was his reply. "I... Can understand that your thinking that way... But hey we can all be friends here still!" Kazuko said with a smile. "Dinner is ready." Shinnosuke said and he prepared plates and silverware for the Ultimates. "Uh... Did something happened?" He then asked "No! There's no need to worry, we should just continue our common life here!" Milly affirmed confidently. "Não é?!" She shouted to her classmates, who all nodded in agreement. "..." Rantarou remains silent as he watches everyone but eventually speaks "Now then... We shouldn't let Shinnosuke's effort on making this feast go to waste. Let's all dig in." He said "Yeah!" They all said and the feast begins. As the tiny feast brings joy to some of the Ultimates, "Hey guys! Let's all have a drink tonight!" Takeshi says "With this kind of mood! It wouldn't hurt to take a few sips." He said already drinking some. "You dare to call that a sip?!" Milly objects, fully gulping down an enormous amount of drink. "THIS is a sip!" She said, starting the long night of fun between the two classes. "OHOHO! NOW it's on!" Takeshi said drinking an entire full cup. And that night they partied except for a certain student in blue "... ... ..." And unfortunately Kazuko saw him "Rantarou? What's the matter?" She asked "I still feel something isn't right about them... All of a sudden coming here and all." He said going back into his thinking pose. The night was still young some still drinking, playing games and dancing in the Party Room in the Dorm. But during the time Rantarou was on his computer reading files about the "1st Class of Hope's Peak America Branch. "From America to Japan huh... I wonder why..." Rantarou asked himself. Category:Roleplays